1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance for removing creases from fabrics.
2. Prior Art
In conventional appliances of this type, there is generally provided a body with a handle fixed to the body in order to enable the operator to pass the appliance over the fabrics to be pressed. The body forms a water tank, the water of which is heated by means of electric current passing through an electrical heating element. The water is introduced into the tank by means of a suitable opening formed in the body of the appliance.
The body has a working surface which is equipped with small openings which enable diffusion of the steam from the heated water through the openings and onto the material being pressed. Often the working surface may include a transverse brush whereby the combined action of the diffused steam and the brush will remove the creases from the fabric.
One disadvantage of these appliances is that they can become dangerous to humans. For example, the user may simply fill the appliance with water through the opening formed for this purpose while the appliance remains connected to the electric current. Under such circumstances, the user is risking shock or even electrocution at the time of filling.